everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Rice
Katie Rice is the third member of the Panthers and Maddie’s loyal sidekick. Well, except for secretly wanting to lead the Panthers herself (Shhh! Don't tell!). She's super smart and always keeps the Panthers in check. Ruling the school is tough work!Katie Rice Bio Summary Katie made her first appearance in Discovery. She is seen as the sidekick of Maddie Van Pelt in The Panthers along with Sophie. With Katie's brain in the group it's much easier for Maddie to come up with plans because of Katie suggesting them. Personality Katie is very smart. She's not afraid to speak her mind and doesn't really care if Maddie hates it. For instance, in The Big Rescue she told Maddie "Daniel must really like her," (referring to Emma). However, Maddie casts a spell on Katie every time she says something about Emma and Daniel as a punishment. Relationships Maddie Van Pelt Best Friend Maddie and Katie are best friends. Even though Maddie can be very rude towards Katie, she still hangs out with Maddie and Sophie Johnson. Maddie and Sophie also threw Katie a surprise birthday party at the beach as seen in the episode Beach Birthday Bash. Sophie Johnson Best Friend Sophie and Katie are best friends. They are very close. Even though Sophie is not very smart Katie tries to help her when she says something out of the ordinary or when something doesn't make any sense. Diego Rueda Good Friend Katie seems to dislike Diego because he is always hanging out with Maddie and she feels a bit left out sometimes. She also tries to compete with Diego to win Maddie's friendship. However, there have been times where they work together in various instances. For example when Maddie though she had her powers back Katie set the whole thing up along with Diego. Jax Novoa Friend When Katie first met Jax she lied and said that she was the head panther and didn't mention that Maddie was the head panther. Emma Alonso Frenemy Since Maddie dislikes Emma, Katie dislikes Emma as well but certain times Emma and Katie have been nicer to one another. Andi Cruz Frenemy Katie and Andi don't seem to get along very well but try not to interact very much. Mia Friends Trivia * Katie has had the most magic used on her so far out of all the characters. She has had magic cast on her 3 times. Once by Emma (accidentally) and twice by Maddie. * Katie wants to be the head Panther. * Katie switched the pie Maddie was going to give to Daniel to give to Mac and Diego so they would crush on her and therefore making her more popular than Maddie. * Katie thinks she's smarter than Maddie. * Katie always helps Maddie come up with plans to destroy Emma. * Katie has lied and said she was the head panther to Jax. * Katie is closer to Sophie than Maddie. * She is the smartest one out of all The Panthers. * She is portrayed by Denisea Wilson. * She is the American counterpart of Katty and Dotty from Grachi and the Red Panthers. Gallery References Which is THE number 1 Katie transformation Red headed Katie Blue haired Katie Bigfoot Katie Eyebrowless Katie Category:Panthers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Every Witch Way